Endless Rhapsody
by Forsaken Shadow
Summary: It's been twenty-five years since Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron have graduated from Hogwarts. They all have children... But something's wrong. Harry's dead. Help the second generation Malfoys, Potter, and Weasly figure out who did it.


Endless Rhapsody

By Forsaken Shadow

Chapter one- Prelude [ Lingering Revelations ]

(Drakan's P.O.V)

_Have you ever wondered what would happen if you took the road less traveled? Let me tell you something... taking the less travel-worn road isn't the greatest road to take. Traveling the abandoned road leads to pain, sadness, and loneliness. I should know... I've started on that road, and haven't found a way off. . ._

"Drakan Malfoy... are you paying attention?" Professor Serverus Snape asked as his looked at the troublesome Slytherin-- That'd be me-- with a strident glare. I looked up at him, giving a wry smirk before returning my attention elsewhere. Snape sighed and tapped a long spider-like finger upon one of my many books I had to carry around. 

"Young Malfoy... this potion needs your full, undivided attention. If you add too much wolfs bane, you will change the characteristics of the potion and turn it into a spell." Snape was watching me like a hawk waiting for its prey.

"Calm down old man, I know what I'm doing," I said with a sneer as I added the wolfs bane to the concoction in the cauldron. Well, he warned me didn't he? Too much wolfs bane had been added to the potion and a powerful hex was created. I watched it bounce off the walls a couple of times before it hit the person sitting next to me at full force. That person was Kat Potter. At first nothing happened but then I noticed Potter sprouting cat ears and a tail. The whole class was in a fit of laughter as Kat ran her hand through her hair, feeling the cat ears. She jumped up quickly, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"That is enough! Kat, go to Madam Pomfrey and see if those.... ears and tail can be removed. Drakan, Dumbledore's... now."

I snickered, gathered my books and exited the dungeon after the hysterical Kat, who was crying profoundly, mews being heard between sobs. "Seems like she acquired the behavior of a cat, not just the ears and tail."

Well, Hogwarts wasn't any different than it was before. The staircases still changed, suits of armor lined the candle-lit hallways. I took my time getting to Dumbledore's, since I'd just get in trouble again. Ah, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Drakan Malfoy, (Pronounced Dra - can) only son of Draco and Hermione Malfoy. I have a twin sister that you will probably be meeting sometime soon and this will be my sixth year at this school of witchcraft and wizardry. Like my father, I am of the Slytherin house and also the seeker on the Slytherin Quiddich team. I am a troublemaker, and I love making Kat Potter's life a living hell, but that's a whole other story in its self. I arrived at the giant door that led to Dumbledore, and I lost my nerve. I dread every waking moment I spend in Dumbledore's office, even though he was nothing but nice to me.

"_Vesperious terranis..." _I muttered under my breath. I know the password to his office, just tells you how often I'm sent here no? The giant door slowly creaked open. Silently, I crept inside and the door slammed shut behind me, causing me to wince at the noise. And there he was, in all his splendor, the headmaster (to say the least) of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore. Sitting next to his regal chair, perched atop a high bookcase was Fawkes, his dear, firey pet pheonix. He was an elderly fellow, far too ancient to be considered any differently. I seated myself in the lumbering chair in front of his desk, watching intently, waiting for the reprimanding I was about to receive.

"Mr. Malfoy..." Dumbledore said in his usual low, raspy voice. "This is the third time this week you've been down here. You know, sometimes I wonder why I even bother giving you lectures since all you do is _ignore_ me and what I'm saying... like you are now."

"Hmm? Did you address me Professor Dumbledore?" I said, bewildered. I was mesmerized by Fawkes' glowing feathers. Every time I ended up in Dumbledore's office, I always ended up staring at Fawkes.

"I know Fawkes is intriguing and all Drakan... but you have to stop with the meddlesome trouble you and your sister tend to start around the school. I can't stand seeing a talented young student wasting his time here, suffering because all he does is cause a little trouble. So what did you do this time? Or do I not want to know?" Dumbledore's glasses slipped to the bridge of his nose as he gazed at me intently. My weight shifted under the chair as I became uncomfortable under his watchful eye. 

"I turned a simple potion into a hex and make Potter sprout cat ears and tail..." I mumbled to myself. I kept my gaze low, so that I would not make eye contact with Dumbledore. He tugged at his beard slightly and leans back against his chair. "Say that again Drakan, I didn't quite hear you."

"I gave Kat Potter cat ears and a tail." 

"Excuse me? I can't hear you clear enough..."

"I TURNED A POTION INTO A HEX THAT MADE KAT POTTER SPROUT CAT EARS AND A TAIL!" I huffed.

"Oh! Is that all? Why couldn't you say that in the first place?"

"I was... but someone couldn't hear me..."

"Oh come now... don't get all hot headed on me, I was just testing your temper. Now, since you did that and all, a punishment is in order. I suppose working with Hagrid would suffice for the night. Now run along to your next class and don't report late to Hagrid... understand me?"

"Yes..." I rose from the chair, turned my back to Dumbledore and began walking out of the room. When I reached the door, I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. 

"Behave for once will you? You and your sister drive me up the wall..."

I just nodded and exited the chamber. I stood outside the door for quite some time, not going to my next class. Owls flew about the castle, when one made a swoop towards me and dropped a letter in my hand. Unfolding it carefully, I read its context.

Drakan,

It seems that word is getting around fast about Kat having the ears and the tail or a cat. How could you put her through that? Oh I bet it was during potions class, and you added too much wolfs bane no? I bet that's it! Didn't Snape warn you to pay attention when performing that potion? Or were you daydreaming... ha I bet you were. 

Well I just wanted to let you know... mother and father know of your little deed, Dumbledore notified them... and they are not happy campers! :B Have fun dealing with their wrath now... since all you do is get into trouble! Can't you have any sympathies for Kat... with her father dead and all? You cold bastard... but you know I love ya! Erm.. enough jabbering from me.. just wanted to let ya in on the information I know. See you tonight at Hagrid's! ( Hey you aren't the only troublemaker in the family! D )

Your Twin,

Diana.

I smirked before shoving the letter into one of my robe pockets before walking to the Quiddich field. That was the only place I could get away from it all, and have the place to myself. I watched the little first years frolic through the hallways- lucky... they didn't have to worry about pleasing parents and acting sophisticated. They could be the eleven year olds that loved to have fun. But no, I had to be a mature sixteen year old... yeah right. I'm still a child at heart and most likely will always be. I've never felt happiness, love, or anything of the sort. Like Diana stated in her letter, I'm a cold-hearted bastard. I could care less about Potter's father's death, he died a year ago. And I'm supposed to care? Ha... don't make me laugh. I finally came to the door that would lead me outside, and I raised my hand to push the door open, but something stopped me. There was a silhouette lingering in the shadows near the door, and I could faintly make out the form of a human. But who would be here at a time like this?! Everyone was supposed to be in classes, not allowed to be roaming alone... though Dumbledore knew I was an exception. Every time I got in trouble, I needed time to think, so I was allowed to roam the hallways during class time. I turned to face the form, but before I knew anything, it was upon me, luring me into the darkness. 

"Get off of me you filthy thing..." I struggled, but it began chocking me. It wasn't a girl, that's for sure. 

"Silensssse.... Unlessss you want to die helplesssss" It hissed.

What was this? It stressed the s in all words. A serpent of some kind then? Or a Death Eater... "What do you want with me?"

Whatever the 'thing' was, it allowed itself to be shown. It winched in the light, and slinked back into the shadows, releasing it's tight hold on my throat. It hissed in my ear, "I know who killed Harry Potter... you do too... if you think hard enough." That was the last thing it had to say before I fell to the floor, completely blacked out.

****

[ Short... deal. It's just up to see if you guys like it... ] 


End file.
